


To the Stars

by malfoys_cousin



Series: Let Me Be Your Good Night [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Titanic References, and fluff, because I couldn't help myself, because that became a thing, but really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_cousin/pseuds/malfoys_cousin
Summary: In which Steve agrees to draw Tony like one of his French girls, but will not have sex in a car.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/gifts).



> After far too many computer issues, I finally finished the companion sex scene as requested!  
> This is my first real attempt at writing the smut, so please be kind.
> 
> Also you may want to read the first part of this series before reading this. This is kind of a spoiler. Maybe.  
> I guess it's really your choice.

“Hi,” said Tony, leaning down for a kiss.

Steve blinked blearily up at him before finally leaning forward to kiss him. He forgot Tony took his keys. Tony threatened to have copies made for complete freedom to come and go from Steve and Bucky’s room. Bucky regularly pointed out that Tony had his own room. Every single time, Tony would gasp and curl his arms around Steve, like he was daring Bucky to throw him out. Bucky would threaten to put up posters of clowns and Tony would beg Steve to protect him.

They were strange.

“You’re back already?”

Tony wiped his fingers across Steve’s forehead. “Were you painting? Rhodey had a meeting so we had to cut lunch short.”

Steve brushed his hand over his forehead. How long had he been walking around with paint on his face? He set his drawing on his desk and glanced around the otherwise empty room. “Bucky has a group project thing so he won’t be back until after dinner.”

“Are you propositioning me?” asked Tony, settling himself in Steve’s lap. He nudged Steve’s head over so he could press a kiss to his neck. “While drawing another man?”

Steve glanced at the drawing he had been adding details to. “That’s just the model we had today in class.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be naked?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “They don’t have to be.”

“Wanna draw me like one of your French girls?” Steve smiled at the mischievous glint in Tony’s eyes.

“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“I just don’t understand why you don’t want to draw me naked.”

“Who says I haven’t?” said Steve, sliding his hands up Tony’s shirt.

Tony gasped in mock horror and stood up, moving just out of Steve’s reach. “When?”

“You never wear clothes!” protested Steve.

Tony leaned back against Steve’s bed looking scandalized. “Am I just eye-candy to you?” Tony pulled off his shirt and threw it at Steve.

Steve laughed. “Why don’t you lay on my bed and then I’ll draw you like one of my French girls.”

Tony scrambled out of his clothes, flinging them haphazardly around the room. He draped himself over Steve’s pillow with a dangerous grin.

Steve adjusted his pants which had become significantly tighter in the last minute and flipped open his sketchbook. “You don’t have the heart of the ocean to wear.”

“I’ve got a big jewel right here,” said Tony, spreading his legs further apart. He wrapped his hand around his cock and licked his lips. Steve dropped his sketchbook to shove down his far too tight jeans.

Tony lazily stroked his cock while he watched Steve struggle out of his clothes. He nearly ripped his t-shirt in half, and completely fell over while pulling off his socks. But then he knocked Tony’s hand away and lined up their bodies to rub their cocks together. Tony hissed and dug his fingers into Steve’s shoulders.

“Thought you were going to draw me,” gasped Tony as Steve nipped at his earlobe.

“Decided to skip ahead.”

“To the car sex? Do you think you can fog up this room enough that I can leave a handprint on your window?”

“Why is that what you’re thinking about right now?” muttered Steve, snaking down Tony’s body to lick his nipple. Tony squirmed and moaned, clutching at the comforter.

“Anyone could walk by,” said Tony. “If I had my Bugatti, I’d ride you so hard. Right in the parking lot.”

Steve paused. “You turn completely red whenever I kiss you in public, but you want the entire school to watch you ride me in the parking lot?”

Tony opened his eyes. “Leave my kinks alone.”

“I have the keys to Bucky’s car.”

Tony’s face went pink. “Maybe…some other time. Not today…maybe never.”

Steve laughed into Tony’s neck. “We’ll work our way up to that.” He pressed sloppy kisses to Tony’s neck.

“Ohmigod,” mumbled Tony, digging his fingers into Steve’s hips to pull him closer. “Please stop talking.”

“You could still ride me, even if we’re not in a car.”

Tony groaned and rocked against Steve, capturing his lips in a wet kiss. Steve reluctantly pulled away to grab the lube out of his desk drawer. Tony’s hands were running across his back, pressing kisses down his spine.

“You’re not helping,” said Steve as he knocked over his pencil holder when Tony sucked a hickey into Steve’s hip.

“Hurry up,” said Tony, his hand reaching to stroke Steve’s cock.

Steve shuddered and sat back, knocking Tony’s hand away. He flicked open the bottle of lube and rubbed it between his hands to warm it up.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” mumbled Tony, dropping back against Steve’s pillows. His lips were so red that it really ought to be illegal.

“I want to,” replied Steve, rubbing one lubed finger around Tony’s entrance.

Tony whined and pushed down. “More, I need more.”

Steve licked the tip of Tony’s leaking cock as he pushed his finger in.

“Please!” gasped Tony, his hands grasping at Steve’s hair. “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Yeah right. Steve huffed and sucked the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. He added another finger slowly, pumping in and out as Tony panted out orders between groans.

After Steve took his time working up to three fingers, Tony bucked his hips and pushed Steve’s head away from his cock.

“On your back,” he panted, ripping open a condom with his teeth. Steve groaned as Tony slid the condom on and straddled him.

Tony pulled him into a bruising kiss as he sank onto Steve’s cock. Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth at the hot-tight-slick feeling making his toes curl and his balls tighten.

Tony rose slowly and dropped back down, making Steve’s head spin. He grabbed Tony’s hips and Tony covered Steve’s hands with his own.

“Fuck, I could do this all day,” gasped Tony, rocking his hips to make Steve moan.

Steve only managed a kind of garbled groan as Tony slammed down on his cock again and again. Tony moaned and swore as he rode Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands were sliding up and down Tony’s hips. His room was so hot, and Tony’s sweat dripped onto his chest, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to…oh…fuck!

Steve barely registered Tony’s strangled gasp as he came onto Steve’s chest. He squirmed when Tony gently lifted off Steve’s spent cock and slid the condom off to throw away. Tony used a cold wipe on Steve’s chest before climbing back into the bed next to him.

Tony’s hair ticked Steve’s nose as Steve pulled him closer.

“You know where I want to go?” said Tony, idly tracing his fingers across Steve’s collarbone.

“Where?” panted Steve. His legs were still trembling and his brain felt like it was full of jello.

“To the stars,” replied Tony.

“You know they say that before they have sex.”

“You were also supposed to draw me before we had sex, but that didn’t happen either.” Tony mumbled into his neck.

“What would you do with a nude drawing of yourself?”

“Frame it. Show it to people when I’m old and ugly so that everyone will know that I used to be sexy.”

Steve laughed so hard that his stomach hurt while Tony giggled at himself.

“Hey,” said Tony, when Steve managed to calm himself down. “For next year…I was thinking about getting an apartment.”

“I know,” said Steve. “So you can bring the Bugatti and make everyone jealous.”

Tony propped himself up on his elbows and gave him a nervous grin. “And maybe make everyone extra jealous when I show up in the Bugatti with my sexy boyfriend because…we’d live together…in the same place?”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” asked Steve, his mouth dry. Because yes, he definitely wanted that. But what if it didn’t work out? What if they couldn’t handle living together and it ruined everything?

“Stop freaking out,” said Tony loudly, breaking Steve out of his panicked stupor. “Because I’m already freaking out. But I have a real plan and I talked to Bucky about it and he thinks it’s a good idea. Not that I really care what he thinks because he’s annoying, except he knows you better than I do and I didn’t want you to freak out, but instead I’m freaking out and—”

“Tony,” said Steve, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re rambling.”

Tony bit his lip. “Yeah, sorry. It doesn’t really matter though. I already kind of bought it, so I’m going to be there—”

Steve stared at him dumbstruck. “You already bought an apartment? There’s still another two months left of this semester. And there’s summer break.”

“Well, I don’t really have summer break…because grad school. So I’m just going to live…there.”

“You’re not going back to New York for the summer?” asked Steve. He’d been hoping they could spend the summer together. Long Island wasn’t really that far from Brooklyn.

Tony stared down at Steve’s chest. “You could…also stay here…with me…for the summer. Or even just part of it.”

“Can I kiss you?” asked Steve quietly.

Tony turned his head and gave him a tired smile. “Yes.”

Steve leaned in to kiss him gently. He pulled away slightly until their lips were just barely brushing. “Are you going to let me put my _Titanic_ poster up?”

Tony smiled against his lips. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help the fluff. I tried so hard to make this pure smut.


End file.
